


Two Jobs

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiled Prince Au Ben likes to tease his bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> For Mythoughtcrime

He blinked as the bottle of black nail polish was pressed against his chest. He caught it when Ben let go of it suddenly, frowning at him. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Ben held up one of his hands, showing that some of the polish on the nails had become chipped and flakey. "Do my nails."

"Fuck you."

"Come on!"

Hux growled but rolled his eye, watching as the other sat down and held out his hands. "I'm not paid to do your fucking nails."

"You're also not paid to fuck me and yet..." He smiled as Hux started to do his nails, watching him.

The former General worked at a steady and methodical pace with the task. The brush was steady in his hands, none of the polish going to waste or spilling. When he was finished both of Ben's hands were perfectly painted and his charge was smiling happily as Hux knelt down and removed his boots and socks to paint his toes too.

"So perfect...I suppose it's not really a surprise coming from you, is it?"

"There's no point in doing something if you're not going to do it perfectly," Hux huffed.

"I should reward you for this..." Ben hummed. His eyes darkened as Hux stood up and he reached out to undo his belt. He let out a surprised squawk when Hux lightly slapped his hands away. "Hey..!"

"You'll ruin the paint," Hux said as he worked on undoing his belt, pulling his pants down with a smirk to expose himself. "Try to make me cum without using your hands, whore."

Ben smiled and obliged.


End file.
